Harry Who
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when the Doctor and Rose land in Hogwarts? Set during the Second Wizarding War.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize ahead of time if I completely fail at the Doctor and Rose. This is my first fan fiction with them in it. I hope you like it none the less. Enjoy!

"Well Rose! You just survived an alternate universe filled with cyber men. Where to next?" The Doctor asks his companion as he works the Tardis though the wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey space.

"Surprise me, Doctor!" Rose grins at him.

He grins back and presses more buttons. The Tardis came to a stop and the Doctor opened the door and stepped out of the phone booth with Rose. He turns around to see where, when she taps his arm and staring at something, "Welcome Rose. To May 2, 1998."

"Barty Crouch Junior?" An old woman dressed in green asked, looking disbelieving like he should be dead.

"No, must be someone else," Doctor says walking past the students and up to the old lady. There was a human sized hole in the back window, "Lovey place you have here. Might want to fix the window though. What happened? Got into a fight and tossed them out the window?" He laughs, addressing the woman. Next to her there was a black haired boy with a scar on his forehead. He was dressed in black robes like a lot of the others in the room. Behind him was a group dressed in regular, every day, clothing.

"He disapparated… The dementors kissed you. What are you doing here?" The old woman asks, looking at him weird.

"Where am I again? Looks like a dining hall," He turns to Rose, "Don't you think Rose? A dining hall similar to the castle in 19th century Scotland; when we saved Queen Victoria from the Werewolf?"

"I do think you may be right Doctor," Rose replies walking closer to the group in regular clothing, "Just much more… Bigger."

"Would you be talking about the Queen Victoria, descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and original owner of Tor-" One of the older students starts until the Doctor interrupts.

"Hufflepuff? That name sound familiar," He looks at the patch on the black haired boy's robes and claps his hands together and turns on his heels to face Rose, "I know where we are!"

"Where are you Doctor?" She asks, skipping up to him.

"Scotland." He says simply.

"What happened May 2, 1998 in Scotland?"

"Oh that is right. You wouldn't know would you. You are only a time traveling muggle after all. We, Rose Tyler, are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the Second Wizarding War of all times." He explains to her.

"Who are you?" Asked a dark skinned man dressed in purple with a matching fez.

"They call me the Doctor and that is my companion, Rose Tyler," He answers, "Nice hat by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so very sorry that I haven't been continuing the cross over. After I posted chapter one I started college and became distracted and busy. I have also been hitting a huge writer's block with this one - mainly unsure of how to word things without hitting any copy rights from Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters or the main idea of the war. They belong to JK Rowling and the Doctor Who cast. Now for the chapter you all have been waiting for, for a very long time. (I plan on actually finishing this fanfic, so you will get more. Just be patient cause it will be slow. Thanks for the reviews.) Enjoy.

* * *

A couple students start to scream, then Rose covers her ears, "Doctor. There is someone inside my head." Then came the voice to all.

"I know many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think fighting is wise. This is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and Hogwarts shall not be touched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour"

There was silence until a student a green tie spoke up. "Somebody grab him." Then a group of people surrounds the boy with the scar, Harry, to protect him. Then they separate when someone comes running in.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" He yells, coming to a stop in front of the woman dressed in green who called the Doctor Barty Crouch Junior.

"They are supposed to be out of the you blithering idiot!" She, her name was Minerva McGonagall, tells him before turning to those with green, "Those who wish to fight for the school are welcome to help, those who do not will follow Mr. Filch to the dungeons. Also anyone younger than seventeen will be escorted off of school grounds and back to your families."

Most of the students dress with green followed the running man named Mr. Filch, though some stayed behind to help, and the younger students followed the man with the purple fez, whose name was Kingsley. There were other words exchanged before the Doctor approaches Minerva.

"Anything you want to have us do, we will help in any way we can." He tells her.

"Do you have wands?"

"I have this. It's a screwdriver." The Doctor holds up his device. "It's sonic."

"I am sorry then Bart- Doctor Tyler. Best you and Mrs. Tyler return to your blue box."

"We aren't married." Rose speaks up. "And you need help, so we are going to help."

"My apologize. I assumed you were. If you insist on helping you can put your doctor skills to heal those who get wounded in battle."

"Of course, Professor." The Doctor replied before Rose could argue with Minerva more. They then watch from the door way of the Great Hall as Minerva casts a spell to animate the statues. Then they watch as the professors cast protective enchantments around the school grounds.

Looking like she sees something in the distance, Rose follows the short professor to the front of the statue warriors. The Doctor follows, but doesn't notice the faint blue glow in the dark. Rose points forward, "Doctor... Are those..."

The Doctor looks into the darkness, though it wasn't until the sky was lit by spells attacking the shield that he saw them. When the sky went dark again there was a synchronized 'Exterminate' and multiple lights flashed at one time. "Yes Rose. Daleks."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry the chapters are kinda short. I am going off of a timeline of the war I wrote up, so I am trying to stick to the actual war but in the pov of The Doctor and Rose. It is kinda hard. Haha Appreciate the reviews

Also I received a review (that isn't showing up in the reviews for some reason) asking how my Chapter 1 is almost exactly as their first chapter in their crossover fan fic. My answer is this: Two people can have the same idea. These two people might even be on opposite sides of the universe for all that matters. It is the one who acts on it first is who receives the reward. It happens a lot more than you may realize.

Enjoy the chapter now

* * *

"What is he doing?" The short professor, who says his name is Filius Flitwick, asks Rose.

"I don't know. Whatever the Doctor does." She answers as they watch him sonic the shield.

"You trust this man with your life?"

"Of course. He saved it a few times now, and I have saved him."

"He has tortured people."

The Doctor is kind. He won't hurt anyone if there is another way."

The Doctor finishes and walks back to Flitwick and Rose, his hands in his pockets. "It will hold for a while longer. The first attempt weakened it, but it should hold-" There was a loud bang and the shield starts to crack and break apart. "On second thought... Ignore everything I just said."

"You probably weakened it from the inside!" Squeaked Flitwick.

"Now is not the time to believe I am a different person, Professor. Barty Crouch Junior in fact did receive a dementor's kiss. I clearly have a soul, therefore I cannot be Barty Crouch Junior." The Doctor explains, not listening to what was starting to happen behind him.

"Uh.. Doctor." Rose says, grabbing his hand. "Run."

He looks behind him as a giant starts stomping toward them, followed by a few other magical creatures and the daleks. They run back down the bridge (Flitwick runs behind them, but slower) and to the castle. "You stole my line." He says as they run into the courtyard.

"Now isn't the time, Doctor." Rose states before looking in Minerva's direction. "We are about to have company, Professor!"

Minerva nods and turns to bark orders at a few students. Then war broke out in the courtyard and others around the castle. Complete chaos. Death Eaters apparate around filling the sky with black smoke. Stone flying when a giant swing its weapon. Rose and The Doctor runs around, avoiding stray spells, doing what they could here and there. They end up in the middle of a crossed corridor each way blocked by a Dalek.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" They say in monotoned unison. Keeping Rose behind him, he waves him sonic screwdriver in front of him, turning to face each Dalek. "Exterminate!"

"DOCTOR!" Yells a Ravenclaw girl with dark hair, running down the corridor towards them. She casts a spell at three of the Daleks, that gets through their shield and blowing them up, and as she turns to destroy the final one she screams as the Dalek blasts her with its death ray before yelling "Retreat!" and disappearing using a temporal shift. The Doctor kneels down next to her and scans her body for any sign of life, she was barely breathing. Looking up at him she whispers, "Run you cleaver boy and remember me." The light then leave her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity." The Dark Lord speaks into everyone's minds once again. "Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour."

As his voice leaves, the Doctor picks up the Ravenclaw girl and walks to the Great Hall. Rose follows silently. He lies her down next to the many other deaths, and stands back up as Minerva joins them. They didn't say anything for a a while, until the Doctor speaks. "What is her name?"

"Clara Oswald. Fifth year. She must have slipped away before we got them off the grounds. Very bright student." She answers him quietly, before looking up to watch a ginger family mourn over a death of a member then looking back at him.

"She saved our lives." He says, looking at Clara. She looks peaceful in death. Shaking his head he turns to look at Rose and sees Harry leaving the Great Hall. He says to Rose. "We should help heal those we can."

Some time passed before the Doctor walks out of the Great Hall. His hands in his pockets he walks up the stairs and sits next to Ron and Hermione. "You two doing alright?"

Ron mutters something under his breath and Hermione turns to him. "Ron! Be nice. He has helped us." She turns to the Doctor and nods. "I suppose so. Thank you."

"Do you believe in your friend?" The Doctor asks, talking about Harry

"Of course we do." Ron says. "What bloody type of question is that?"

"Then everything will be okay." He replies with a small smile.

"How do you know that? We are in a war." Hermione says.

"I have my ways." He answers.

"Harry won't be alright. He has gone to the forest." Hermione counters.

The Doctor look up and behind them. "Not yet he hasn't."

All three of them stand and the Doctor start walking backwards back toward the Great Hall as Harry comes down the stairs to talk to his friends.


End file.
